


A whole month

by hidekins



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekins/pseuds/hidekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 30 days since Ruby confessed her feelings to Weiss and started dating, and this relationship is all over the place from different points of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	A whole month

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over 4 years since I last wrote something, hopefully I'm not full of rust

A whole month

It had been a whole month since Ruby had confessed her feelings to _the_ Weiss Schnee and they had started dating.

Well, dating is what Ruby and Weiss had been calling it. For most people outside of team RWBY, nothing seemed to have changed other than the fact that they said they were dating. However, if you asked Ruby, she’d tell you that a lot of things had started to happen ever since they started dating. Most of these things were very subtle changes; in fact, the changes were so small that only she would notice them. Only a girl like Ruby Rose, who’d overthink every single factor, would be able to see them. But for her, they were extremely important things, game changers for her relationship with Weiss: they now held hands when walking together down the hallways of Beacon IF they weren’t running on them for being late to class. Weiss would now encourage Ruby to scoot closer whenever they sat next to each other outside of school business such as a class, a study session or doing together, the latter out of fear that Ruby would end up copying her homework, something that she had already done before several times in the past. When the two of them were alone together in their dorm, Ruby could jump down to the bed under hers and lean onto the heiress’ side, and if she was lucky Weiss would even allow her to lay her head down on her lap. And if she was _really_ lucky, Weiss might even start stroking bangs of Ruby’s hair while they engaged in small talk. Everything was great for the young huntress-in-training and it couldn’t get any better.

Four weeks.

 For four weeks, Ruby and Weiss had started dating, and to Yang, _it couldn’t get any worse_. Her little sister and the Ice queen had been dating for a whole month and they hadn’t even kissed once. Not even a kiss on the cheek. In her 17 years she had not seen a couple develop as slowly as Ruby and Weiss. Heck, she’d confidently put down 100 lien betting that Jaune could make faster progress with Pyrrha than these two, if those two actually started dating.

Yang whole-heartedly approved the relationship of her teammates. Weiss could seem like a very cold and strict girl, but team RWBY knew better than that. They all know how caring Weiss had grown to her team and how she trusted them as much as they trusted her. Weiss might not be the easiest person to get along with, let alone be your first partner in a relationship, but Yang would take the Ice queen any day of the week and any month of the year over some other black silhouetted student here at Beacon who she didn’t know.

But that didn’t change the fact that in her eyes, this relationship was a train wreck. Yang had supported her sister since day 1, ever since the day Ruby told her that “(she) might have a crush on Weiss”. Yang was the one who gave Ruby’s confidence one last push so that she could confess her feelings to the heiress. She had been behind Ruby from the beginning and she wasn’t going to jump out of the ship now. She had set up plans for the two, making them go on dates and several “lonely lovey-dovey times”, all in attempts for make them kiss that had somehow all been foiled so far. One time Yang “won” two movie tickets in a “raffle” that didn’t make up and didn’t actually buy the tickets for, for one of those sappy romantic movies which she was so sure it’d leave them in the “smoochy-smooch” mood. What she didn’t count on was on Ruby walking out of the movie theater bawling her eyes out because “they move was so beautiful”. Another time she convinced Blake to leave the dorm for one night to leave the girlfriends alone. Surely that would’ve worked if Nora hadn’t crashed Jaune through their dorm door into theirs in a “pillow fight”. After a night at a motel and a broken dorm room, Blake refused to ever leave the dormitory alone for one of Yang’s plans, even if it technically hadn’t been the blonde’s fault that the door broke.

Not even a direct approach worked. Her “just kiss her!” text had just got answered by a really flustered Ruby yelling “Yaaaaang!” in the middle of the library. Yang was running out of ideas… Maybe for one night she should leave them alone and see how it’d work out.

Thirty days.

For thirty days Weiss had been officially dating, since the day that Ruby asked her out. And it was much more than obvious by day 3 that Yang was trying to hook her up even more with her sister. And that’s not what she needed; she already was dating Ruby, there was no need to rush her time with her. Weiss knew that Yang’s objective was to make her and Ruby kiss after the blond “casually” stretched one time during lunch and shoved her sister towards Weiss, a moment in which they almost actually kissed if it hadn’t been for the heiress’ quick reflexes and slightly tilted to the side.

The moment she’d share a kiss for the first time with Ruby, her first kiss with anyone, had to be perfect. And one planned by Yang was anything but that. One perfect opportunity had shown up when Yang and Blake left the dorm for a whole night but it had to be ruined by tall, blond and scraggly Jaune crashing through their door, ruining the moment and getting Ruby overexcitedly asking if they could go to the dorm across the hallways to throw pillows at each other.

Weiss finished packing her books and readying her bag for tomorrow’s classes and sighed. While she was content with how she was with Ruby, she began to fear that her “perfect kiss” opportunity might never show up again.

“Ugh, you should’ve kissed her right on the spot” was the only thing Weiss could think while she approached the closet to change into her night gown. The closest moment to her perfect kiss was when Ruby had confessed to her. Confessed to her that night, in a balcony right above the dorms, that according to Ruby was highly recommended by Pyrrha. It was an unusually cold autumn night and the balcony was only dimly lit by the very few lamps around it. Ruby had suddenly grabbed Weiss by her wrist and pulled her out of the room, telling her that she had something really important to tell her. Weiss had kind of expected to go the way it did: with Ruby stuttering and tripping on her words, her voice gradually growing louder the longer she postponed the “and the point is that I think you’re really pretty and smart and beautiful and I like you and would you please like to be my girlfriend and if not please don’t hate me and let’s still be friends!”

Weiss smiled. She had to admit that that memory was a really cute and heart-warming one, a memory she’d hold close to her. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled it, pleased about the fact that she was dating the dolt Ruby Rose. Taking out her night gown from her closet, she was about to close it before she got interrupted.

Interrupted by pawing on the back of her leg. And a bark. Turning around, Weiss saw a very uneasy Zwei running in circles and taking turns to bark at Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss before going back to the heiress and standing on its two hind legs. Weiss hung her night wear on Ruby’s bunk bed and kneeled down.

“Aw, what’s wrong poochy poo~” Weiss baby talked Zwei, grabbing one of its front paws and petting its head, which to her surprise was only met by a whine.

“Zwei’s probably itching for a night walk and maybe do its things in the process” Ruby explained, poking her head out of the side of her bed and looking down at her dog, watching it spin in place and barking once.

“Oh” Yang smiled, an idea sparking in her head. Another plan: “why don’t you and Ruby go take out Zwei for a walk? Maybe at the school gardens, I’m sure he’ll appreciate pressing his paws on some grass for a change”

“Why do I have to-“

“Oh come one! It’ll be fun!” Yang interrupted Weiss while sporting a smile “The more the merrier you know!”

“Can’t go against that logic!” Ruby agreed, jumping down from her hanging bed “Let’s go Weiss! Zwei!” she said too happy for a mere dog walk and grabbed the heiress by her wrist and dragged her out of the room, Zwei right behind them.

Right after leaving the room, Ruby let go of Weiss’ wrist to immediately hold her hand. Weiss sighed, clearly showing annoyance but didn’t say anything. She looked back to make sure the dog was still behind them.

One short elevator ride, a couple of turns and a few minutes of walking later, they had reached the gardens of Beacon. For a huntsmen academy, built to train the Grimm-fighting heroes of tomorrow, it had a rather vast and beautifully decorated garden, with several fountains a plentiful of flowers of different colors.

Zwei barked excitedly and ran off into the plains of grass “Hey, wait-!” Weiss was about to give chase after the corgi before being stopped by Ruby’s arm. The heiress gave Ruby a confused look as she took a few steps forward, enjoying the fresh night air.

“Let him be Weiss, Zwei’s really smart, he’ll come back running after he’s satisfied”

The chilly autumn wind swayed Ruby’s cloak and the red bangs of her hair. Weiss was reminded of that night that when she’s not day dreaming on class or beheading beowolves during battle, Ruby managed to look as beautiful as a blooming rose. All the elements that could have been on her favor were in her favor tonight: the light from the full moon shone on her pale white skin, the fresh autumn air blew on her hair and cloak alongside with the leaves and petals of the garden in the process of wilting accompanied them. And of course, she had that bright and innocent smile plastered on her face.

And that’s when it hit Weiss. Why all of this felt so familiar. This was it, this was her perfect moment. It felt almost exactly like the night 30 days ago, except better, and this time Weiss was not going to let this chance slip. Not like a month ago. Taking a deep breath for a confidence boost, the heiress stepped forward to a distracted Ruby who was trying to spot Zwei in the distance.

“Ruby” Weiss said to her attention. Ruby promptly turned around, a bit surprised by how close the heiress was.

“Y-yes Weiss? You’re awfully close”

“I’m sorry that I’ve postponed this for so long”

Ruby felt her cheeks get hotter by the second, he reflexes taking a bit too long to realize that Weiss had closed her eyes and was now kissing her in the lips, with cheeks pink like her own.

After a few seconds, Weiss leaned back, separating their lips. Ruby was still stunned by what just had happened. After a long silence, Weiss decided to break it.

“Well, that takes care of that” she said, trying to calm down her still rapidly beating heart. That had been surprisingly stressful for a tenth of a second and just as quickly it went away and got replaced by relief.

It took a few more seconds before Ruby recovered “… Weiss?” she called out for her girlfriend.

“Yes Ruby?” Weiss looked up at her.

“Do you think… we can do that again?” she asked “My heart wasn’t ready, that wasn’t fair!”

The heiress was silent for a couple of moments before she started to giggle, which soon turned into a laugh that Ruby joined in as well.

“Sure” Weiss said with a very happy and pleased smiled.

She wasn’t sure if she was upset at the fact that one of Yang’s plans had actually worked, but what Weiss did know was that she was going to enjoy her second kiss with her girlfriend.

Maybe she’d slam the side of Myrtenaster on Yang’s head tomorrow.


End file.
